I don't really care
by butihavenoname
Summary: Ichigo is a laid back, pot headed high school senior who is now trying to take the opportunity of his friend Grimmjow being single to get to know him a little better. but he dosent know what comes with Grimmjow into his life.


hi, i would like you to read this cause this was fun to write and i wanna publish it here i have no rights fuck that is sad goodnight.

* * *

**Distant stars**

**Come in black or red**

**I've seen their worlds **

**Inside my head**

"I fucking love this song."

I slur with a smile on my drying lips with a huge puff of smoke escaping them and merging into the stuffy air of my room. Gin smiles at me slumped on my bed with my laptop in his lap.

"Oi, Ichigo, pass me the bong willya'? You've been hogging it forever." he teases me.

"sorry." I pass the glass object over to him. After that I lay back and enjoy myself, My head light, and I'm calm as can be. Though I have nothing too exciting happen to me, ever. My friends say I just never take anything seriously. And frankly? I'd like it to stay that way.

People freak out over trivial things too much, usually it's because they have a stick up their ass. But fuck it, if they wanna be that way they can be my guest. After all, it's not me who's gonna pay good money to talk to a shrink.

"Hey, you've seen Grimm lately?" I hear gin ask me.

I scowl as I try to remember the last time I saw the blue haired guy and come up blank "nope, why?" I raise my brow to look over to my silver haired friend in question.

He scowled at me with his slitted eyes "mmm... I heard he was starting ta hang out with some nasty people."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, He's the most logical one of us after all." I smirk at him.

"don't know 'bout that." gin chuckled "I heard he broke it off with whats his face...?" he snapped his fingers to make me fill in the blanks.

"Iyfort?" I perk up.

"yeah, that's da one." he pointed at me in confirmation.

"no way."

"mmm hmm" gin answered with his fox grin.

I've known Grimmjow for a couple years now. And ive always thought of him as one of the sexiest creatures on the planet. And now I may actually have a chance to hit that.

"calm down there, I can almost hear yer dick twitchin'."

"Gin. Man. He's like one of the high ranked people on my 'to fuck list', right next to khal drogo from game of thrones." I say seriously.

"hahaha! Yer unbelievable!" he giggled. "then y'mean I was on that list too half a year ago?" he smirked once he calmed down.

I sat up "yeah, and because of that, we're the greatest of friends now." I wink.

The silver haired man raised his eyebrow at me but smiled nonetheless "I knew ya were a strange cookie."

* * *

I was at my workplace, a small kiosk in the middle of the road outside of karakura. I work the night shift today. I like it, it's quiet, nobody notices that im high, I have a TV and I always order a pizza from the place next door. I have a special discount cause thats all I ever eat. Their pizza is fucking out of this world. I suddenly heared the door open, there was a man with literally white skin. Whoa, that's my first time seeing an albino.

"Oi, can ya give me a Marlboro red?" he hollered as he made his way to me.

"sure." I mumble and turn around to find the required brand of cigarettes. I take the box out of it's row and turn back to hand it to the weird guy. Then, I noticed his eyes.

"what?" he snapped at me with a raised eyebrow.

"your eyes are bloody cool." I say with astonishment. I can't stop staring.

The man blinked, his gold on black eyes disappearing and reappearing as he did so. And then he let out a hearty laugh.

"Shiro what the hell's taking you so long?" a voice called from the entrance.

"haha, this guy's hella weird Grimm! I like 'im."

Wait. 'Grimm?' as in, Grimmjow? I looked over to the entrance and in came the man of the hour, blue hair a mess, huh, he cut it shorter. He was wearing a leather jacket and some vans with his black jeans.

"Ichigo?" he asks in surprise.

I smile "hi Grimm, haven't seen you around much. Where have you been?" I ask as I take the money for the cigarettes.

"oh, so ya know 'im."

"yeah." He scowled a little bit as he looked at me "are you... High?"

"yes."

"oh."

"AHAHA! oh my god Grimm! Who is this guy?" the albino laughed hysterically at our exchange.

Grimmjow cleared his throat before scowling at him "this is Ichigo, he's a friend of mine."

"nice ta meet ya Ichigo, I'm Shiro." I got offered a pale hand and I shook it.

"yeah me too." I smiled. He's pretty interesting.

"Ichigo..." Shiro called my name and pulled my hand so I'll get closer to him "when d'ya get off?" he leered.

"hmmm... In three more hours." I say after looking at the digital clock on the wall.

"Shiro, go wait in the car for a sec, I need to talk to Ichigo." Grimmjow said gruffly as Shiro was looking at me intently. He put his hand on Shiro's shoulder to make himself more convincing.

The albino scoffed "tch, fine." and went away after winking at me. I smiled back and waved at him.

Once he left the store Grimmjow turned swiftly to me and asked angrily "what the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

"what?" I blinked and cocked an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "I was being polite." I shrug.

The blue haired man huffed in frustration "Ichigo, do you know who that was?" he asked with a stern gaze.

I purse my lips in thought "no..." the answer came out unsure, was I supposed to know that guy?

A sigh escaped thin lips "never mind. Just know he's not someone you should be seen with alright?"

"okay." I nod in understanding, Grimmjow looks at me seriously one last time and turns to leave. "um, Grimm?" I call after him just as he reaches for the door.

"hm?"

"do you wanna hang out sometime? You kinda dissapeared on me the last couple of weeks." I scold him through a smile and a raised brow.

He grinned widely "sure, call me." and he left.

My eyes hooded. Oh yeah, I'll call you.

* * *

Senior year of high school is the year in which you understand how everything dosen't matter as much. You just don't really care anymore. I'm not saying this because I hate school, I'm good with what I have and my little group of friends, it's just... It seems like a little much preparing twelve years for a piece of paper. That's why I like to spend my class time sleeping.

Hey, it's hard working night shifts as a high school student. And honestly, I think the teachers know this too. How else can you explain the fact that they actually let me sleep through class in the mornings?

"heh heh..."

"what are _you _chuckling about?" a voice wakes me up from my day dreams. I turn my eyes to it's source and see wild blue hair and I sigh dreamily on the inside. "well?" a brow raises in amusement.

I stretch my arms upwards as I retort "I've been pondering about the of the stick you had up your ass yesterday."

He lets a huff escape his lips and sits in front of me "watch it tangerine." he warns me playfully.

"ooh nice, haven't heared that one in... When was the last time we got high together?"

"...two months." he answers unwillingly.

"oh, that's right. Let us fix that shall we?" I offer as I slump forwards onto the table "tonight, my place? I've got a whole season of shin chan that I haven't watched yet."

"yeah, I'd like that."

"bring chips." I order him.

Grimmjow scoffs "I will bring myself and I'm expecting food prepared by you." he says smugly.

"geez, I never noticed I married you." I chuckle "oh, sorry, I forgot you were taken." yeah, TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART.

Grimmjow scowled and shook his head "pft... Me and Iyfort are over, he dumped me." he shrugged.

"no way..." I widen my eyes, acting like you don't know something is fun. "why?"

"dunno, 'said I was beginning to hang out with the wrong people..." he said while rubbing his face, I guess the subject was popping up on many fights between them.

"y'mean that Shiro guy?" I lean my cheek on the palm of my hand.

He nodded.

"he seems cool."

"Ichigo _please_ don't go on a quest to get in his pants for the love of GOD."

"pft..!" I started chuckling. "haha... No, I'm not. I promise."

"I'm warning you." he pointed his finger at me and then the bell rang.

"bye Grimm, I'll see you tonight."

#####

The only person in the whole world that can get me worked up, red faced and batshit crazy is non other than my father. I fight with him all the time, thought it's not serious, he just REALLY gets on my nerves. But I do respect him, I mean, when he's serious I know I'm in big trouble. And there are nothing in this world that can save me from his wrath of fatherhood when I do something extremely bad. Like smoking pot. That's why I like to keep it a secret from him. For the sake of... Fun, I guess.

I search for him at home to make him know Grimm is coming over "hey, dad." I find him slumped on the couch.

He immediately perks up and shouts "HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SON! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" while wiggling his hips.

Just hold your eyes from rolling, just... Gotta... Keep... Them... AW fuck who am I kidding, the way he talks drives me insane, my eyes do a three sixty and my lips let a giant huff of a sigh out of my lungs "my friend is coming over for the night, try to behave human. ...please." I stand defeated.

"OKAY MY DARLING FIRST BORN! PAPA WILL KEEP YOU SAFE THROUGH THE NIGHT!"

"OKAYBYEDAD." I half shout half mutter as I make my escape to my room.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now we wait for the blue guy to show up. idk if i should continue this, its just that the idea was inside my head for a lot of time and i finally got it out.

i love your faces.

keep that shit up.


End file.
